


Meditation Assistance

by WestOrEast



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Beast Boy may not have any interest in meditating along with Raven, but that doesn't mean that he can't help her in his own special way. And have a great time while doing it.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 39





	Meditation Assistance

Beast Boy cracked his knuckles and twisted his head from side to side as he looked down at his girlfriend. Raven was floating in the center of the room, her legs and butt about a foot above the ground. Her eyes were closed and her hands were resting on her crisscrossed knees. She was quietly chanting that three word chant that Beast Boy was never quite able to remember in its entirety underneath her breath over and over again.  
  
Even though she was speaking, Beast Boy knew that she wasn’t _really_ aware. She had explained once that when she meditated, she went to the center of her mind and wasn’t really aware of anything that was going on back in reality. That she was speaking or chanting was just something she did, like floating or having those dark, heatless flames flickering around underneath her.  
  
Beast Boy was here to help Raven relax. She was always so _tense_ all the time, never really relaxing and so uptight. She would normally never agree to do anything that would help her blow off some steam, so obviously he had to do this _now_ , when she was already doing something else.  
  
“Okay, Rae,” Beast Boy said, walking around Raven’s body and liking what he saw. That grey leotard just looked so _good_ on her. Especially from behind. _Especially_ from behind. “This is going to be the best meditation session of your life.”  
  
It was surprisingly easy to push Raven over to Beast Boy’s bed. She just floated along, pushed by his hands. And she didn’t do a thing as it happened, keeping her eyes closed and that floating lotus position. It was pretty funny, actually, and at another time, Beast Boy might have played dress-up with her body or something and taken pictures to share with her later on.  
  
Right now, though, he was focused on helping Raven not amusing himself. Also, he was pretty horny.  
  
Raven didn’t resist as Beast Boy arranged her on his bed, face down and head turned to the side. She was still chanting and Beast Boy had been forced to straighten out each and every limb and section of her body as he got her up onto the bed. But now here she was, that _fine_ ass right in front of him, barely covered by her leotard.  
  
Beast Boy reached down to grab it. It was a good ass, not just to look at, but to touch as well. He sighed happily, feeling his cock getting stiff inside of his jumpsuit as his hand sunk into it, feeling the fat and muscle as he squeezed down.  
  
This wasn’t the first time that Beast Boy had helped Raven meditate like this. It wasn’t even the tenth. Raven knew what he was doing, although she had never actually experienced it while it was happening. And every time Beast Boy did this, he got better and better at helping Raven with her meditation. He was up to making her cum three times during her sessions and he was sure that he was only going to get better as time went on.  
  
And he had a pretty good time of it himself. He tugged Raven’s leotard to the side, getting unrestricted access to her butt. He kept on playing with it, feeling the squish and give and, underneath all of that, some firmness from her muscles. Man, this was nice.  
  
His cock was rock hard by now. He spared a bit of attention to shift it, making it wiggle around inside of his clothing and then form a big bulge as it suddenly changed into a massive horse cock. Just the thing to use on Raven’s ass.  
  
Beast Boy fished his dick out of his pants and ran a hand up and down along it as he positioned himself, making sure he was going to enter the right hole. There would be time for Raven’s pussy later, but he wanted to start with this wonderful ass.  
  
Beast Boy rested the tip of his flared cock against Raven’s asshole. It was going to be a _very_ tight fit, just like it always was. But it was going to be a very enjoyable fit as well. He took a deep breath in and out and then started pressing forward. There was some resistance but then Raven’s well-trained hole gave up the fight and let him slide on in.  
  
Raven was still chanting, without even a waver in her voice as Beast Boy filled up her ass with a horse’s dick. Beast Boy knew from experience that she would keep on chanting even when he started to fuck her throat. The vibrations from that could feel _really_ good around his dick.  
  
Beast Boy started to rock back and forth, bringing his dick back and forth and slowly sinking deeper into Raven’s ass on every thrust. There was a _lot_ of his dick for her to take and not very much more went inside on every thrust. But that was okay, because Beast Boy had plenty of time to spare. Raven might meditate instead of sleep, but it still took her a couple of hours to do so anyway.  
  
Beast Boy had one hand on Raven’s hips. The other was on Raven’s ass, still enjoying that nice rear. Just like his dick was enjoying that nice rear as well. It was a _great_ ass, one that he just couldn’t get tired of as he felt more and more of it wrapping around his cock. He was almost at the point of getting that medial ring that ran around his dick inside of Raven’s rear. And then there would still be another four inches of him for her to take.  
  
“You have such a great ass, Raven,” Beast Boy said, leaning forward to whisper in her ear as he fucked his unaware girlfriend. “It’s just amazing.”  
  
Not that the rest of Raven’s body, or her personality, suffered by comparison. Beast Boy was _really_ lucky to have such a great girl as his girlfriend. Especially one that was okay with her body getting used while she wasn’t even aware of it.  
  
Beast Boy was gradually picking up the pace as he once again remolded Raven’s asshole around his cock. The arousal was thrumming through his body like a violin string as he fucked and groped his girlfriend. It was feeling _really_ good to have his cock buried inside of Raven. So damn good. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead and kept on going, watching Raven’s ass shake and bounce as he slammed into it again and again.  
  
His dick was in as far as it could go inside of Raven’s body. And that was pretty far. All the way, in fact. Beast Boy’s balls were slapping against Raven’s pussy as he slammed in and out of her ass. He wasn’t sure why Raven’s holes were so elastic and stretchy, so capable of taking a cock as big and as thick as the one he had. And Beast Boy didn’t really care about the reasons so long as Raven could get some enjoyment from getting fucked by it.  
  
And it was pretty obvious that Raven was enjoying this. Beast Boy’s hand slipped from Raven’s ass to her pussy for a moment. He rubbed against her pussy and could feel the arousal that clung to his fingers from it. Then he moved his hand back up. It would feel like cheating if he spent too much time with Raven’s pussy when he was fucking her ass. He wanted her to feel good from getting his cock in her ass, not from any other stimulation. Whatever she was feeling from her breasts getting moved back and forth against the bed was fine, he supposed.  
  
Beast Boy went back to fucking Raven’s ass, doing his absolute best to enjoy every single second of this. That was pretty easy to do, actually. Raven was feeling _really_ good around him as she got used by him. Her hole was so tight and hot. And easy to fuck, from all the times that it had been opened up before by one of the cocks that Beast Boy could use.  
  
His cock was so _hard_ , buried inside of Raven’s tight, tight ass. How could it not be, when he was fucking someone so hot and wonderful? Beast Boy swallowed heavily and kept it up. The hand that had been on Raven’s hips started wandering up her body, going to her breasts. Raven’s breasts might not be _quite_ as good as her butt, but they were still really, really nice. Even better than Starfire’s, although Beast Boy had never actually touched Starfire’s breasts.  
  
As good as Beast Boy was feeling, it was obvious that Raven was feeling even better. The signs of arousal were all there and they were quickly increasing. Beast Boy smiled and gave Raven’s ass a pat, knowing that she had to be getting close to her limit. Her first limit, at least, because Beast Boy wasn’t going to stop after just one orgasm from either of them.  
  
Beast Boy cupped Raven’s breast, feeling it up underneath the leotard. It had a _very_ nice feel to it. One that Beast Boy really enjoyed as he groped his girlfriend a bit more before picking up the pace once more. He was feeling _great_ from all of this and he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. He was going to keep on fucking his girlfriend until she came. And then keep on fucking her.  
  
Raven’s orgasm was silent. Her chanting barely even wavered as her body twitched around a bit. But Beast Boy could still tell that she was cumming. It was really fun to watch, knowing that he had done this to Raven. That she was feeling like this entirely because of his efforts. And that she would be feeling like this again, too. Because Beast Boy hadn’t cum yet and even when he did, that wouldn’t mean that he was done for the night.  
  
Beast Boy didn’t know _how_ Raven was able to cum from her ass getting fucked. But he wasn’t too concerned with it, either. The important thing was that his girlfriend got to feel good from him doing something that he enjoyed. So why not keep on doing and doing it, making sure that Raven got to feel as good as she could before she stopped meditating?  
  
Beast Boy’s dick was starting to hurt from how hard it was getting. He kept on fucking Raven, going faster and faster, really slamming his dick in and out of her. It was great and he could feel the arousal filling up his body, demanding release. He wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer. And he didn’t even try to hold back. His ragged panting filled the room, mixed in with the wet sounds of his horse cock stretching out Raven’s holes as he filled her up.  
  
Then Beast Boy came. It was a great orgasm, one that swept through his body and made his entire frame twitch and jerk. He looked down, seeing his thick green shaft stretching out Raven’s grey ass. And then he could see (and feel, feeling it was a lot better) the white cum trickling out of her rear as his full, heavy balls unloaded themselves inside of her.  
  
Beast Boy gasped, leaning forward until he was almost pressed up against Raven’s back. It was a _great_ orgasm. He could feel jet after jet of cum landing inside of Raven, filling her up to the very brim with his cum. And then there was some more, because Beast Boy’s balls were packed with cum that needed to be unloaded inside of his girlfriend.  
  
“Wow,” he moaned. “That was one good orgasm, Rae.” He patted her butt. “Want to see if Round Two is even better?”  
  
There was no response, obviously. But Beast Boy didn’t let that stop him. Instead, he pulled his cock out of Raven’s ass. He paused for a moment to admire the stream of cum that flowed out of her stretched hole, covering her grey skin with his white seed. That was a good look for her. That was a _really_ good look for her.  
  
But there were plenty of other good looks for Raven to have. And Beast Boy was going to see at least _some_ of them tonight.  
  
Beast Boy flipped Raven over so she was laying on her back. He licked his lips as he stared down at her. She looked so _hot_ like this. Legs lewdly spread, the leotard pulled to one side, revealing her pussy, a faint flush on her grey cheeks from the arousal her body was feeling. What an amazing sight. If he didn’t know better, he would have been snapping some pictures for his personal collection. Instead, he just did his best to commit the view to memory for later.  
  
That done, he changed his dick up. A horse cock had been fun. But now it was time for a doggy dick. Raven always looked so nice, knotted around a thick dick that was spreading one of her holes open. Actually, she almost always looked nice anyway, but she would especially look nice if something like that happened to her.  
  
It was even easier to slide into Raven’s pussy than it had been to enter her butt. It was so very wet and Beast Boy managed to just keep on pushing his hips forward until he was entirely buried inside of her, without any problems whatsoever. He sighed in satisfaction, staying still and letting his green dick get massaged by Raven’s inner walls for a while.  
  
Then he started to rock back and forth, sliding in and out of her pussy over and over again. It was a wonderful feeling, one that sent a shiver right up his spine. And right up Raven’s spine as well. It was _really_ obvious how turned on she was getting from this as she got fucked. She was still chanting, but her breathing was getting wobbly as she got stuffed.  
  
And her breasts were starting to sway back and forth as she got fucked, even underneath her leotard. That was _also_ really hot and something that Beast Boy loved to see. Just like any number of things he loved about Raven, honestly.  
  
He reached up to grab those breasts, since it was a lot easier to get access to them then it had been when they had been trapped underneath her body in the earlier position. They felt very soft underneath his hand, although the material of the leotard kept him from feeling _everything_. It was a pity, but Beast Boy wasn’t going to be getting the leotard off of her. Raven would get _really_ pissed if he tore her clothing to shreds and he was _not_ up for finding the seal that would let him peel it off of her. So instead, he was just going to fuck his girlfriend while she wore as many clothes as she ever did. And that was still _very_ hot.  
  
Beast Boy licked his lips as he looked down at Raven as he fucked her. She looked so _hot_ right now and that was enough to deliver a kick to his arousal, getting it in gear. Even more than it already had been. He panted for breath as he fucked Raven faster and faster, hammering in and out of her pussy, all while she chanted.  
  
Beast Boy reached down and played with Raven’s clit. It was just a little bit of stimulation, his hand fiddling with her stiff little nub. And it still had some great effects, making her squeeze down around his cock and get _really_ wet. Beast Boy grinned and did it again, getting the same great results. Oh _man_ , what a hot, wonderful lady his Raven was.  
  
Beast Boy’s prick was going as deep inside of Raven as he could. And once again, that meant that Raven’s hole was swallowing up the entirety of his cock, making sure that every last inch of the green shaft vanished inside of her grey pussy. Her wet, tight, hot pussy. It felt so amazing to fuck and he was so glad that he was getting the chance to screw Raven like this.  
  
Raven came. Her pussy got really, _really_ tight around Beast Boy and he could feel her muscles pulsing and kneading his dick from the other side of her inner walls. He gasped, a shiver running through him from head to toe as he felt and saw and even heard his girlfriend cumming because of what he had done to her. It was a great experience and even if Beast Boy hadn’t been feeling so horny and good, he would have wanted to make it happen again. Something that hot and sweet _had_ to happen again.  
  
“That’s two for you and one for me,” Beast Boy said, staring down at Raven as her body showed so many different signs of arousal. “We’re going to have to even the score, you know.”  
  
Raven didn’t respond and just kept on chanting all the while. Not that Beast Boy had been expecting a response or anything, of course. That just wasn’t how it worked. But he kept up the hard work, still fucking Raven as hard and as fast as he could, feeling the pleasure spreading through him and watching the pleasure spread through her.  
  
Beast Boy was still playing with Raven’s body. Mostly that meant her boobs and her clit, but he also ran a hand up and down along her thighs from time to time, feeling the muscles twitching around underneath the skin as she got fucked. And occasionally up to her lips, although he didn’t linger there too long. With how Raven was chanting still, that might mean getting his fingers nipped. And while there were ways around that, they were ways that Beast Boy didn’t want to waste time doing, not when he was feeling this good and interested in feeling even better.  
  
And he was going to feel _better_ very soon. The way his dick was twitching and the heaviness inside of him meant that Beast Boy was very aware of just how soon he would be cumming. And what a wonderful orgasm it would be when it happened.  
  
Which was going to be any second now. Beast Boy’s thrusts sped up, even as they became more and more ragged and uneven. He was feeling so _good_ , buried inside of her! It was absolutely amazing and Beast Boy loved the feeling, loved being buried inside of his girlfriend and loved how hot and wet and tight she was.  
  
And that was what was needed to push him over the edge. Beast Boy shivered as he felt himself tighten up. This was _it_.  
  
Beast Boy gasped as he came. His knot suddenly swelled, locking his rod in place inside of Raven. He looked down and could see her plump lower lips expanding, trying to take the knot as it filled her. And he was pumping her insides with cum. With a _lot_ of cum. Beast Boy could see how Raven was twitching around, her body responding to what was happening to her even as her mind kept on meditating. Another really hot sight from a really hot girl.  
  
The two of them stayed locked together for a while, Beast Boy’s knot slowly deflating as he pumped plenty of cum inside of Raven’s pussy. Her cunt was going to be absolutely _packed_ with cum, there was so much of it going inside of her. Really, it was a minor miracle that it didn’t end up looking bloated and stuffed from everything that Beast Boy had pumped inside. Not that Beast Boy would _mind_ if that happened. One of these days he was going to become a giant insect and fuck Raven like that, let her wake up to a belly full of eggs or something.  
  
But for now, it was just regular cum that was filling her up. And up and up and up. Beast Boy had no idea how much cum he had actually pumped into his girlfriend by the time the knot deflated enough for him to pull out, but it was a _lot_. A whole hell of a lot. He smiled as he looked down at the thick river of cum that instantly started to flow out of Raven’s pussy once he pulled away from her entrance. It was a good thing that Raven couldn’t get pregnant, because otherwise she’d be expecting quadruplets by now or something.  
  
Now that Raven’s pussy and ass had been fucked, there was just one hole left to go. The most dangerous hole of all, if Beast Boy wasn’t able to get Raven to stop chanting. Her biting his lip when they kissed was kind of hot. Her biting his cock wasn’t.  
  
Luckily, there was an easy trick to stop that, albeit one that Beast Boy had only learned while messing around with Raven while she was meditating, and without her knowledge. He just reached up and pinched her nose shut while also pressing upwards on her chin. He held her like that for five seconds or so and then let go. Raven’s mouth sagged open and stayed open. And she wasn’t chanting anymore. It worked perfectly, just like it almost always did.  
  
For the last bit of fun tonight, Beast Boy changed his dick back into a human’s cock. It just seemed right to use that on his girlfriend. As he did so, he reached up and tugged Raven’s jaw down a bit, opening her mouth up enough for his cock to slide inside. But even as he did so, he hesitated, looking down at Raven’s chest. She had some _really_ nice breasts, didn’t she? So big and firm and soft. Well, then, why not…  
  
Beast Boy nodded. He left Raven’s mouth hanging open, a trickle of drool appearing at the corners of her lips as he scooted down her body a bit, reaching her chest. Now, the big question. Move Raven around enough to get her undressed, or fuck her tits through her leotard? He reached down to massage Raven’s boobs as he thought about it. Through the leotard, he decided. It was soft enough that it would work.  
  
He straddled Raven’s stomach, resting his cock in between her boobs. He pushed them together, sighing in satisfaction as he felt the mounds wrapping around about half of his cock. Not the entire thing, but it would just have to do.  
  
Then he started to fuck his girlfriend’s chest, rocking back and forth as he looked down at Raven’s face. She looked pretty cute like this. It was a pity that Beast Boy wasn’t flexible enough to lean forward and kiss her without leaving her stomach. But he could always do that later, anyways.  
  
For now, he kept on rocking back and forth, feeling Raven’s boobs wrap around him. It felt pretty nice and he added to the sensation by thinking about all the other things he would like to do with and to Raven. Both while she was awake and while she was mediating. It was a long, _long_ list, full of fun things to try out. A good number of things that Raven would obviously never agree to do, but _hey_ , it was fun to think of doing them with her.  
  
The boobjob through the leotard wasn’t _as_ good as getting a titfuck from Raven’s bare breasts was. But it was still good enough that Beast Boy could enjoy what was going on as he slid back and forth, looking down at Raven’s still face as he fucked her tits.  
  
Beast Boy could find Raven’s nipples through the leotard. He played with them a bit, feeling the stiff nubs wobbling back and forth as he kept on fucking her boobs. He couldn’t look over his shoulder, but he was sure that there was some arousal leaking out of Raven’s pussy along with all of his cum by now. Could she actually cum from getting her boobs played with like this? Beast Boy wasn’t sure and he knew he wouldn’t be finding out today. Not with how good he was feeling.  
  
And it _was_ feeling good, even though Beast Boy knew that there were ways that it could feel better. But good was still good enough, good enough for him to enjoy all of this as he kept on rocking back and forth, feeling Raven’s breasts get wrapped around different portions of his rod as he went back and forth, over and over again.  
  
For a moment, Beast Boy entertained himself with the thought of taking Raven in a fully transformed state. That would be _really_ hot, for some pretty obvious reasons. Just slamming into her over and over again while she shivered and shook, knowing that she was getting taken by a literal beast. Because Beast Boy would only do that while they were _actually_ having sex and not just while she was mediating.  
  
Or there was bondage. Tying her up, well, Raven would look really nice with ropes running all over her body and holding her in place while Beast Boy toyed with her. He wasn’t sure if he would _ever_ be able to get her to bed, but he was pretty sure that at least he could get her to grit her teeth and shake her head back and forth as he played with her body and refused to let her cum.  
  
Assuming he would be able to hold back his own lust for long enough to make that happen, of course. And that the sight of her tied up didn’t get him so _worked_ up that he just ended up fucking her into a stupor halfway through the session.  
  
Ah, there were all kinds of things that Beast Boy wanted to do to Raven. And right now, the most important thing was fucking her boobs for a little while longer so that he could cum. And give her a nice, beautiful bukkake, spread all over her face. If she was naked, maybe over her tits, because his cum would look nice there as well. Actually, even on the black leotard, it might look nice. Beast Boy considered that for a second, before shaking his head. Nope, he was going to go for her face.  
  
And that would be happening any second now. Beast Boy licked his lips as he fucked Raven’s boobs, feeling the orgasm rising up inside of him. He was almost there and just needed a little bit more, just a few more seconds. And he was going to _get_ those seconds.  
  
Beast Boy sighed heavily as he came. He lifted himself up and pushed himself forward so that his dick was pointing at Raven’s face. Just in time, too. He barely had time to wrap his hand around his cock before he started to cum. It was all he could manage to keep his dick focused on Raven’s face instead of splattering the bed with his cum.  
  
Beast Boy’s orgasm was just as heavy as the previous two had been. Raven quickly ended up _covered_ in cum, long, thick strands of white landing all over her face, covering her from chin to forehead. It was a shockingly hot sight and Beast Boy swallowed heavily even as his cock kept on twitching in his hand as he made sure to drain his balls onto his girlfriend’s face.  
  
Raven didn’t react to any of it. She stayed still, still just breathing in and out as her features were steadily covered underneath a thick layer of sticky cum. Some of it even ended up in her mouth, her lips still parted from before. Her mouth was open enough that Beast Boy could see her swallowing it, her body doing so automatically. That was hot, in addition to all the other hot things about Raven.  
  
Some more of the cum landed on the red jewel set in her forehead, covering it up. More landed on her cheeks, her nose, even across her closed eyes. It got _everywhere_ and Raven looked like she had been bukkaked by the end of it. It was a great look on her, although one that only Beast Boy was ever going to get to see. And that was something he was more than fine with, of course.  
  
Beast Boy’s final orgasm finally stopped, after thoroughly painting Raven’s face white. She was one cum-covered slut, he thought, looking down at her in satisfaction. What an _amazing_ sight. He just loved looking down at Raven when she was like this. It was so hot and so kinky and Beast Boy knew that the memory of this would help him masturbate tomorrow or whenever he next didn’t have access to Raven.  
  
“I hope that the inside of your mind is as relaxed as your body is, Rae,” Beast Boy said, patting the top of Raven’s head as he climbed off of her body. “Hope you feel all nice and… happy,” although that word felt a bit off to use about Raven, “when you’re done with all of this.”  
  
Beast Boy sat back on his heels as he stared down at Raven. She was drooling cum, _his_ cum, from her pussy and her ass and more semen was spread all over her face. What an amazing sight. Seriously, this was just the absolute best, getting to see something like this. He smiled as he stared. It was a pretty hot sight, but he wasn’t feeling the urge to go in for another round. No, he figured he was done for the night. He had done everything in his power to make certain that Raven got as much out of her meditation as he possible could. And now it was time for him to get some rest as well.  
  
Beast Boy sure was lucky to get to be Raven’s boyfriend.


End file.
